Tempest Shadow
Grayish Opal |mane = Moderate Rose |coat = Dark Orchid |timezone = CST }} Once the Commander to Storm King, Tempest turned to friendship thanks to the kindness Twilight Sparkle showed her. She currently lives in the Treebrary, in Ponyville, where she generally keeps to herself. Only a select few know her real name, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, as she currently prefers to go by Tempest. Personality Outwardly, Tempest is calm, cool, and collected; she rarely raises her voice. She's found that you can be much more intimidating if you speak softly, and uses this knowledge to her advantage. Inwardly, she's a river of anxiety and raw emotion. She's trying her best to appear friendly and approachable, however old habits die hard. She can be very skittish, and is likely to punch things first before asking questions. As a result of her life, she's very suspicious of the intentions of those around her. At times, she tends to be unpredictable, she can be extremely reasonable, but can let her emotions get the better of her. Her horn is usually a good indicator to her current mood. She tends to keep many non-equestrian habits, using terms like everyone, instead of everypony. Talents With limited magical ability, Tempest relies on her hooves for protection and has become quite skilled over her life in non-magical combat. She's able to take down opponents three times her size, and can quickly escape anyone in pursuit. She's able to use her horn as a literal bomb, and can produce highly volatile magic. As such, she only consciously uses her magic when she wants to intimidate, or more recently on special occasions. Surprisingly, Tempest is an adept baker. She spent months after losing her horn filling her time with baking, and can be found in the kitchens when she feels like she needs to relax. Having spent a large amount of time around the Storm King's forces, she's able to understand and speak Yepali, their guttural language. In roleplay, any words spoken in thus language will be framed by parenthesis (example) and will be heard by ponies as a series of grunts and harsh noises. Early Life Raised in a primarily unicorn village, Tempest - then known as Fizzlepop Berrytwist - showed promise in her magical abilities. She had plans to enroll at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns along with her friends. Unfortunately, one day she ran afoul of an Ursa Minor, and damaged her horn beyond repair. She spent months refusing to leave her house, and filled her time with non-magical hobbies, like baking, to keep her mind off her situation. When her friends planned to leave for school without her, she felt shunned, and left her home for a life of her own. She keeps what she'd done in between leaving her home and joining the Storm King a secret, though lets on that she's well traveled; her fighting ability allueds to a rough life. After the Events of the Movie Tempest spent time out of Equestria after defeating the Storm King to help fix what she'd destroyed while under the command of the villain. Upon her return to her homeland, she decided to settle in Ponyville to attempt to make ammends with those she'd hurt. She's having trouble adjusting to the softness pony life presents, though does her best. Occupation Tempest serves Princess Twilight under Starhammer, as an asset for hire under the Crown. She spends her time escorting shipments, dignitaries, or taking any odd job not suited for regular guard. Relationships Grubber- A small hedgehog with a voracious appetite, he was once under her hoof as a subordinate. Now, they're friends and he's content to stick by her side. Guard #23896- A former Storm Guard, and a member of what was once Tempest's elite unit. Storm King- Tempest had spent her early teenage years to adulthood with Stormking, training and attempting to live up to her promise, in return for her horn being restored. She released him from his stone prison, with the intent of keeping an eye on him to make sure he keeps his promise of attempting to stick to the lessons of friendship. Twilight Sparkle- Her relationship with the Princess is complicated. Category:Mares Category:Show Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Movie Characters